I Love You Nellie
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: Poor Nellie, always running into trouble. But once again, Sweeney is there for her. Sweenett fluff Enjoy!


A/N: Hey! I haven't updated my older stories much, I have MAJOR writersblock! So this story came into my head at night, and won't go away! I love fluffy stuff! Thanks for reading! I am like going through a huge Sweeney Todd obsession at the moment ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

Sweeney Todd was slumped in his chair, massaging his temples. His mind was overflowing and throbbing. There was too much thoughts going on, and for once, it was about Nellie Lovett. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and when he realized this, he immediately felt extremely guilty for his dear Lucy.. Then he flooded over about Lucy, then seeping over to the filthy judge. That dirty.. Filthy bastard..

Just then, he hears the sound of Nellie's voice mumbling, greeting her customers. Oh shit. Not again. He was back to her, thinking about her sweet, cheery attitude, adorable little giggle.. Beautiful curvy body...

No.. He couldn't! He COULD NOT think of her like this... But it was so hard. Everytime he talked with her, he felt his heart lift abit with happiness. But Sweeney Todd never felt happiness. Right? He couldn't take it. His thoughts were throwing him over the edge. And to make matters worse, in came Nellie with his dinner.

"Ello Mista T! Here's yah supper!" she said cheerfully. He mumbled a thanks, and she knew thats the best she was going to get. He watched her lean forward, to get a pile of dirty clothes in his hamper, and he lustfully watched her breasts pushing along the rim of her tight fitting corset. So beautiful.. So soft looking.. He wondered what it'd be like to hold her, to have her as his.

No! He needed to stop.. He couldn't do this. But he couldn't hold back. Without even realizing he was standing up. He took a step closer to her, looking into her eyes. She backed away at the look in his eyes, feeling a twinge of fear.

"Something wrong Mista T?" She asked. He walked closer, and before she could move back, he had grabbed her wrist, and had a tight grip on her.

"Why yes there is Nellie." Her eyes widened at her name, and she watched him lean in.

"Well what would that be dear?" She whispered. He finally had his forehead against hers, and he felt an odd feeling of.. content.

"Well, Nellie.. You have been creeping into my mind all.. day, and it's driving me insane." He said, leaning into her hair, nibbling her ear. She gasped when she felt his tongue swipe across her jawline, and nibbling at her.

"Well.. I am sorry love.. But I better be going.. Got lots of customers.. I do.." She whispered, but was suddenly hushed by Sweeney's lips lightly touching hers. It wasn't as she dreamed. I was better. He was soft and careful, not the rough touch she had always imagined. He didn't know why, but he suddenly didn't care what Lucy would think.

He pulled away, and looked her straight in the eye. She still had her mouth slightly open, her lips plump from the sudden contact. He smiled, and let go of her wrist.

"I will talk to you later.. Nellie." He smirked at her name. She gulped, and nodded, and rushed out of the room.

Had that really happened? She kept asking herself this, and touched her lips where his had been just a few minutes before. She smiled, and continued on with her day.

Sweeney was sitting back into his chair, thinking over his sudden actions. At first he felt angry with himself, letting him kiss another woman. But a sudden thought FINALLY dawned on him. Lucy was GONE. Not coming back. She hadn't waited, she hadn't taken care of herself. He almost felt a little bit of anger at this. But Nellie was HERE. And he knew that she was here to stay. No matter if he loved her or not, he knew that she didn't really care. She just loved him and that was the end of it for her. He sat for another couple of hours just thinking of what his decision should be. Mourn for the rest of his life? Or live a wonderful life with a very willing Nellie Lovett?...

Meanwhile, Nellie had just closed up shop, and she was scrubbing away at the tables in her little room where she had a few tables that people ate at if they hadn't waited to eat outside. They whole day she couldn't get Sweeney's affectionate touch out of her mind. She hoped he wasn't battling his mind upstairs.. Just then she heard the door bell tinkle, and she knew someone came in. At first she thought it was Sweeney, but remembered she hadn't heard any footsteps on the steps up to his shop. She turned around, and saw a man standing in the door. Slightly frightened, she told the man with the best voice she could muster,

"Sorry dear, just closed up shop." but the man walked into the light, and she could just make out the mans face. No. I could NOT be him. Was it really?..

"Father?" She whispered, walking closer to him. But she remembered the night she had run away so long ago. The last day, she decided, that he would ever hit her again.

"The one an' only." He said, and all of a sudden she smelled a hint of liquor. Oh no.

"Father, what do you want? More importantly how did yah find me?" She said quietly, stepping farther away from him, but he grabbed her upper arm.

"Well, stupid girl, I saw the sign, and I am pretty sure you married that Albert man right?" He slurred. He was definitely drunk.

"Y-y-yes daddy I did." She said, cowering with fear. Suddenly he clutched her tighter and his voice went deep.

"Do NOT call me daddy. I don't even wish to be your FATHER." He said, she pulled away, but he smacked her across the cheek. She winced in pain, but didn't make a peep. she knew from past experiences that she should remain silent.

"Why the hell did you turn out this way?" He said, looking away from her to the floor. She felt hot tears searing down her cheeks. He was NEVER proud of her. She didn't even understand why he wasn't. She never did anything wrong.

"What did I ever do to you?" She muttered, glaring at him. When he returned the glare she immediately wished she hadn't said anything. He pulled her hair up, feeling like he was ripping her scalp off.

"Look at you! Filthy house. Frizzy hair, and slutty clothes. Just look at you. Did you think I was proud to say 'Hey look! That's MY daughter!' No!" He yelled, throwing her body to the floor. She fell with a thud, and the tears were pouring down her face. Her own father had always said this to her. Her mother never really cared, and just sat as if nothing was happening.

"And of COURSE I end up with just you.. Only you. Your damn mother never gave me any more children to be proud of." He glared.

"I can't help the way you raised me." She whispered. He kicked her square in the ribs, causing her to lose her breath.

"What? Did you say?" He said with disgust, pulling her back up by her hair.

"_I SAID I CAN'T HELP THE WAY YOU RAISED ME!" _She screeched. She tried to turn, but she felt her fathers fist hit her right eye, and she felt it go numb. She fell backwords, and hit her head. She managed to let out a scream, hoping Sweeney would hear her. And the world went fuzzy, and she said her father glaring at her, shaking his head in disgust.

Sweeney was sitting in his chair, when he heard a faint scream. Nellie. He jumped out of his chair, and ran to his accomplice. He leaped from the steps to the door, and burst in, to see a man standing over, what appeared to be a passed out Nellie.

"What'd yah do to her?" He yelled, pushing the man to the side. When suddenly, then man spun him around to face him.

"Are you Nellie's new husband? She's slutty enough to move on after only a few short years?" He growled, Sweeney smelling the stale liquor on his breath.

"No. I work with her. Who are you?" He hissed, extremely angry at this man's tight grip on his arms. He shoved him off, and waited for a reply.

"I am that bitch's father." He spat out with disgust. Sweeney turned in shock, and suddenly, his blood boiled.

"Did you do this?" He said quietly.

"eh? Can't hear yah speak up louder!" This man was testing Sweeney's patience.

"DID YOU DO THIS?" He yelled, shoving the man to a wall. He smirked a nodded.

"You know.. While she's laying nice and still, I could get it done with.. Get over with what I came here for." He grinned, playing with a nearby pan on the counters where Nellie had previously been working. Sweeney tensed. What was he doing. Just then he grabbed it, and tried to swing at Nellie's head, but was too slow for Nellie's reflexes. He growled in disgust, and tried again. Without thinking, Sweeney reached for his razor, and slit the man's throat. He watched the man writhe in pain, and finally, he haulted, eyes glazed over. Sweeney ran to Nellie's side, and saw a little pool of blood laying next to her head. His heart stopped, hoping she was dead. He rolled her onto her back carefully, and saw a huge slice running from her ribs down to her hip. I mean it was huge. Sweeney went into panic mode. He then noticed that she had chipped a piece of her eyebrow. How in the world? He looked, and saw that the very edge of the counter had some blood on it. Oh no. He carefully picked her up, and carried her to the couch. He need to bandage the cut, but how was he going to get to it? He needed to rid her of her corset. Oh gosh. He ran back, got the bandages, and came back. He took a deep breath, and got his razor, and expertly sliced her corset open. He quickly laid a towel onto her exposed breasts, trying to be polite. He turned her over slightly, and took another look. He was pretty deep at the top. He got the peroxide, and dabbed at it, secretly glad she was knocked out cold for this part.

After a long half hour, he had it all bandaged up, and looked at her poor face. She had a big black eye forming, her eyebrow had a bandage on it from where it was oddly chipped, sure to have a scar later, and she had a fat bloody lip, he not really knowing when that came into place. He felt terrible. He dabbed at her lip, and cleaned it off with a wet rag. He looked back, and suddenly leaned in to kiss her gently.

"I love you Nellie." He whispered. And he really, and truly meant it. He crawled onto the couch with her, and pulled her tight to him. He kissed the top of her head, and then her cheek. He wrapped a possessive arm around her, and rested his head onto her shoulder. This poor woman. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Nellie awoke to a warm embrace surrounding her, and opened her eyes to see Sweeney holding her tightly. What?.. OH well, she was NOT going to ruin this. She laid quietly, and took a deep breath. She cried out in pain, and clutched her side. Sweeney said upright immediately.

"Are you ok Nellie?" He asked alarmed. She realized all she had on was a towel covering her breasts, and her skirts. She reached down and felt a huge bandage on her side. She touched it lightly, and again groaned in pain. A few tears fell from her eyes. It hurt like bloody hell it did. She looked at him with sad eyes, recalling what happened that previous night. He wiped away her tears, and hugged her tightly, but being careful of her wounds. He looked her over, as if seeing if she had any new cuts anywhere. She laid her head back down, and breathed a sad sigh.

"Nellie? Why did he do this to you?" He whispered, gently cradling her tiny body. Ever since last night, he felt it was normal to hold her like this. He hadn't even realized that she still had only a towel covering herself.

"I don't know love. Ever since I can remember he was always hitting me. He drank a lot, and mother never seemed to care." She said. Slowly, she turned to her side, still holding the towel, and leaned into his neck slowly, and cautiously. As if afraid he was going to quickly draw back. But he didn't. It seemed to her, that he melted right into her. As if they were two jig saw puzzle pieces that had been waiting to connect.

"What'd yah do with him Sweeney?" She asked, knowing something probaly happened. He was silent for a moment, but finally he spoke.

"He tried to kill you love. I wouldn't let that happen." He didn't come right out and say it, but she knew what she meant. She really didn't care. As sad as that was, she never loved her father at all. Not even a bit. She just laid there, and another pain came from her side, and her black eye was suddenly giving her a headache. She silently cried into Sweeneys neck, and he rocked gently. Normally she'd be terrible embarrassed of crying in front of someone, but Sweeney wasn't just SOMEONE. All of a sudden, Sweeney slowly brought her head up, and looked at her sadly. This was terrible, seeing his Nellie like this. Wait his? All of a sudden, he leaned in and kissed her gently. She smiled at his affectionate touch she had earlier recieved, and brought her hand to his cheek.

"Thank you pet." She whispered. He smiled and hugged her, feeling her breasts press against his chest. He felt a dull warmness in the pit of his stomach, but shook away the thoughts, knowing she was SO not up for anything.. like that..

"I love you Nellie. I really and truly do." He whispered. Her eyes widened, and she smiled. She was finally having her teenage dream. She fell back asleep once again in his arms, and he ran his hand down her neck, and sides.

"I love you..."

**Yepper! Corny and cute! I dreamt it and it wouldn't go away! So I hoped you enjoyed it! Lol thanks for reading! Hey check out my story "Save me Sweeney!" I want to know how I did! Thanks again!**


End file.
